


Who is that?

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Jealous Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is hanging out with someone. Is Gavin jealous? Ah ha ha ha, yes. If only he confessed earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy had nothing to do all day. There hasn’t been any heist lately and he already watched all the funny animal videos with Ryan. Jeremy wandered away from Ryan who was replaying the cat video, the cat who avoided veggies that Meg sent him. 

Maybe he should disturb the rest and find out what they are doing. They could be doing something interesting, who was he kidding around the crew stupid things happen regularly. Yet somehow the whole place was quite today. Oh yeah, Michael and Gavin went out to get lunch, without them there hasn’t been any bullet shots heard recently. Was Ray in today? If he was Ray would play some video games with him. 

Suddenly, the song ‘Hello’ by Porter Robinson blared out of his phone. He looked down at his phone to see Adam Kovic’s name. Of course it was Adam, Adam is in love with the guy’s songs. Jeremy answered the phone. 

‘Hi Jeremy.’ A muffled voice came through the receiver. It’s been a while since Adam has called, Jeremy wondered why Adam was calling him.

‘Yeah, what is it?’ 

‘I am coming to Los Santos to talk with your boss and was wondering if I could get some time with you?’

‘Yeah, I miss you too buddy and I want to meet your new friends! Who else would I ask about embarrassing things you did without me?’

‘Ugh, see you on Friday, pick us all up at noon. Bruce is excited to see you.’ Then a different voice came on the phone. ‘Jeremy I miss you! You don’t have a bitch face like Adam and- Hey no it’s my turn!’ Then the line went dead. Jeremy wondered what happened.

Jeremy went to the planning room to ask Geoff if he could have the day off on Friday. 

-

‘Where are you going Jeremy?’ Ray asked. Gavin looked at Jeremy in curiosity as he had to leave, stop playing the game, to pick up Funhaus. Then clambered over the sofa to latch onto Jeremy.

‘No, don’t go, who else will tell me where the collectibles are? Ray won’t tell me.’ Gavin whined. Jeremy ignored Gavin and started to walk to the table to get his keys, dragging Gavin along. 

‘I’m going to pick up someone!’ Jeremy responded enthusiastically.

‘Oooh, lil J has a date~ ‘Michael made kissy faces at him.

‘Shut up Michael!’ Jeremy shouted as he left.

Jeremy walked towards the garage and hopped into his biggest car. It’s been a long time since he met up with Adam, Bruce and Lawrence ever since he decided to live in Los Santos. It was nice to know that they had more members now, so he doesn’t need to worry as much about them, he has enough worry form his own crew. Jeremy waited for them at the arriving gates, he played some games on his phone while he waited. Moments later he could hear a loud chatter at his left and he turned around as he knew it was most likely Funhaus. 

Jeremy looked up to see five new people. By the descriptions he was given by Adam, James was the James was the blond guy, Joel was the guy with curly hair, Spoole with the red cap, Matt with the beard and Elyse was the female. Huh, was it Jeremy or does all the gangs he has seen has pretty good looking people. Jeremy waved at them to catch their attention.

‘You were right Lawrence, he does look like a miniature version of Adam.’ The person, whom Jeremy thinks is James, commented. As Adam walked over to give Jeremy a hug.

‘Hey! Why do you get to get Jeremy’s hug first?’ Bruce ran over to hug Jeremy and farted. This was a greeting he was used to, the rest of the Funhaus members groaned as they were getting the direct impact of Bruce’s fart. It is a good thing that Jeremy has gotten immune to the smell.

‘So what do you want to do?’

-

Somehow this ended up with drunk Jeremy. Jeremy dropped them off at the hotel and Adam came back home with him as Adam always insists to stay over when he comes to visit. Jeremy liked the new members and was expecting to see more of them now.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Why isn’t Jeremy here yet?’ 

‘Stop whining Gavin, he had a date yesterday.’ Geoff said, ignoring Gavin. He knows that Gavin likes Jeremy but it’s his fault for not asking Jeremy sooner. 

‘Yeah, if you’re so worried, why don’t you pick him up?’ Jack sighed. He had enough of Gavin’s whining. He wants to just lock Gavin and Jeremy in a room until Gavin confesses. Especially since Jeremy since to like Gavin back, judging by the way they interact. It’s weird as Jeremy doesn’t seem to find Gavin annoying, he just laughs it off. 

‘Great idea Jack! Michael drive me there!’ Gavin ran out the door while dragging Michael out the door. It makes sense as Gavin has been banned from driving if it is not an emergency.

-

Gavin pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously for Jeremy to open the door. Michael waited with him as he said that he had a bet with Ray and needed to see what happens next. A few moments later Gavin could hear footsteps approaching the door. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He should just pick Jeremy up and confess later. Than the door creaked open. Gavin had to look a bit higher than usual to see Jeremy. He seems bulkier than usual. Gavin rubbed his eyes. He doesn’t really look the same. Wait a minute. Who on earth is this? He wasn’t Jeremy! Is he Jeremy’s friend? Gavin tried to think a little bit harder, Jeremy had a date yesterday… Jeremy had a date. Gavin growled.

‘Hi, I’m Gavin and I’m here for Jeremy?’ Gavin forced a smile on his face.

‘Oh, you must be Jeremy’s friend. Jeremy!’ Why was he so comfortable around Jeremy? Gavin didn’t like this.

Jeremy came out of his room after being called for, hair dishevelled and buttoning his shirt. That can only mean one thing. Jeremy is interested with people like the guy he saw just now. A guy with lots of muscle and looks nothing like Gavin. He doesn’t have a chance.

‘Hey guys, are you here to pick me up? You didn’t need to I told Geoff that I was coming late.’ Jeremy smiled at them. Gavin smiles back which contradicts what he feels but he loves that smile. Also, why didn’t Geoff not tell them that Jeremy was coming in later?

‘Well than we won’t disturb you, bye.’ Michael said, pulling Gavin away. ‘Cheer up man, you may find someone in the Funhaus Crew we are meeting today.’ Michael tried to cheer Gavin up.

‘Jeremy could also not be having a serious relationship with that guy, right Michael?’

‘Sure, Gavin, sure…’

-

The Funhaus crew came charging in, loudly chattering among each other. They were almost as loud and rowdy as the Achievement Hunters. They all greeted each other enthusiastically, except Gavin who recognizes one of the members. Just then Jeremy strolled into the room, after spending his time in the garage fixing the vehicles. He used the back of his hand to rub of some of his sweat. He was wearing a tank top, which made his muscles very distracting to Gavin but at the moment Gavin was focusing on the man who arrived with Funhaus.

‘Hey Jeremy! I didn’t know you worked with the Fake AH Crew, why didn’t Adam tell me?’ Bruce complained.

‘You know them Jeremy?’ Ryan asked with an eyebrow raised, Jeremy could tell even though his face was covered with a skull mask.

‘Uh yeah, Adam is my older brother.’ Jeremy pointed out the fact they look quite similar. Gavin just stared in shock. That means Jeremy isn’t taken! He has a chance! Actually Gavin could have seen it sooner if he was not so upset over Jeremy being taken. Gavin unconsciously shuffled a bit closer to Jeremy while smiling like a mad man. 

After the meeting, Gavin was planning to ask Jeremy out for dinner. He could take Jeremy out to eat spaghetti, everybody likes pasta and at the end of the date he might even get a kiss. However before he could he was stop by Jeremy’s brother.

‘Wot?’

‘Well, I see that you are interested with Jeremy and well I need to give you the talk.’ Gavin heard the talk before by almost the whole AH crew already. Don’t hurt Jeremy or be a jerk. Gavin sighed, let’s get this over and done with this is Jeremy’s brother after all. ‘Jeremy is short so you are going to need to lean down but don’t try and put him on a box, it didn’t end well for his first date. Jeremy hits in the stomach very hard out of embarrassment.'

‘Okay then?’ Well that cancels out a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In truth I have no clue about what I am writing anymore, but I can't stop. Halp.


End file.
